<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeding Frenzy by Doctor_Discord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644698">Feeding Frenzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord'>Doctor_Discord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma AU [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Injury, Murder, autocannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bim is kept starved in his cage. <br/>The Actor gets what’s coming to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma AU [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeding Frenzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bim was <em>starving</em>.</p><p>It was close to a month since the ambush. Since the Actor came. Since he was locked in this <em>stupid </em>cage. </p><p>And unfortunately, pushing <em>two </em>months since he last ate.</p><p>Bim laid limp and miserable on the cage floor, one hand pressed to his stomach and panting a bit, curled into a tight ball. He was <em>so hungry</em>. Usually when he went longer stretches without eating, he at least had some sort of <em>substitute</em>, like raw beef or steak or something. Something that could tie him over till he could eat again. But <em>two months</em> with <em>nothing</em>…Bim felt like he was wasting away. He couldn’t help but drool at the sight of the Host’s blood steadily spreading across the room, <em>begging</em> for the pool to reach him with soft whimpers and his other hand reaching through the bars.</p><p>“Bim?”</p><p>Bim barely had the strength to lift his head, tilting it back a bit to stare at King in the cage next to his own. There was enough space between them that – even with their arms outstretched through the bars as far as possible – they couldn’t touch. They’d tried.</p><p>King pressed himself more against the bars of his cage, his eyes shining with concern and the <em>fear </em>that had been there for <em>weeks </em>now. “…Are you okay? You don’t look good.”</p><p>Bim groaned, hand twitching on the floor, turning back to stare at the Host’s blood. They’d never get the stains out of the ballroom floor when they got out of this…<em>if </em>they got out of this…He groaned again, curling into a tighter ball. “Nn…<em>hungry</em>…”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>King was silent after that. What could he do? What could <em>any </em>of them do, separated as they were. Bim was going to die of hunger, he’d accepted that. Sure ‘regular food’ was nice, but it really did nothing for him. He <em>needed </em>a <em>human</em>. Live, preferably. But he doubted the Actor would go through the trouble to hunt someone down for him.</p><p>Speaking of the Actor…</p><p><em>Everyone </em>(save the Host) recoiled when he entered the room with a grand flare, and he was met with hard glares, <em>especially </em>when Eric trailed after him, tugging along a cart filled haphazardly placed plates of food. The <em>grin </em>on the Actor’s face made Bim lick his lips. How he would <em>so </em>enjoy sinking his teeth into the Actor’s throat…</p><p>The Actor made his way to the Host’s cage, near the top of the semi-circle their cages were placed in. He splashed through the blood with little care, kicking at the base of the cage. The Host didn’t even twitch. Just continued to make barely audible sounds as he <em>tried </em>to get his narrations out through the muzzle. He probably didn’t realize he was doing it. </p><p>With a pissed huff, the Actor spun around, and his eyes settled on Bim. He didn’t have the strength to flinch back as the Actor approached. His eyes looked completely <em>black</em>. “Oh great, <em>now </em>what’s wrong with <em>you?</em>”</p><p>“He’s hungry.” The Actor’s had snapped towards King with an audible <em>crack</em>, and King flinched back.</p><p>“Well, that’ll be solved soon at least. I don’t need another of you – well, whatever happened to <em>him</em> –” He gestured to the Host, and grinned. “My leverage will disappear then.”</p><p>“No you don’t understand –” King’s voice seemed to die as the Actor narrowed his eyes at him, but he forced himself to keep going. “He’s – he’s a <em>cannibal</em>. He needs <em>human</em>.”</p><p>The Actor genuinely looked surprised at that. “<em>Human?</em>” He glanced back at Bim, grin sliding back into place. “Ooh, I like you. And if you need human…” His gaze slid to Eric, who was on the other side of the room and whispering to Reynolds, every touch lingering as he gave the man who was his brother in every way but blood his food. “Come here, pet.”</p><p>Eric stiffened, robotically shutting the cage door and nervously hurrying over. He already looked close to tears. “Um, y-yes?”</p><p>The Actor raised an eyebrow. “Yes <em>what?</em>”</p><p>Eric bowed his head, cheeks coloring with embarrassment. “Y-yes…m-m-master…”</p><p>The Actor smiled, reaching over to pet Eric’s hair. There was a knife in his other hand that wasn’t there before. “Lift up your shirt.”</p><p>Eric’s eyes were trained on the knife as he hesitantly, slowly, stiffly obeyed. He stopped just before his chest, but the Actor forced him to lift it higher, so the painful, red brand that was only just starting to heal was on display. “Now, stay still, pet.”</p><p>Eric cried out sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking in place as the Actor dug the knife into the meat of his side just below his ribs. Illinois abruptly stood between King and the Host, gripping the bars of his cage. “<em>Eric!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Shut up!</em>” The Actor spat, eyes suddenly blazing <em>red</em>, and Illinois quieted. The Actor finished cutting away the piece of Eric’s side, and Eric’s blood was dripping onto the floor in front of the cage, and Bim couldn’t help but lick his lips. He tossed the chunk of flesh into the cage, crouching down beside it, but Bim didn’t touch it, despite the hunger gnawing on his insides. The Actor nudged it closer with the knife, till it was pressed against Bim’s nose. “Eat it.” Bim’s pupils grew huge, and he was panting, drool pooling on the floor of the cage, but he <em>refused </em>to eat it. It was <em>Eric</em>. He <em>wouldn’t</em>.</p><p>The Actor scowled, poking the flesh again with the knife, ignoring Eric bleeding at his side. “<em>Eat it</em>, or I’ll take it away.”</p><p><em>That </em>made Bim <em>snap</em>, and he practically swallowed the chunk whole, licking every last drop of blood up from the floor. It wasn’t <em>enough</em>. It wasn’t <em>nearly </em>enough, he needed <em>more</em>, and the little taste just had him whimpering and his stomach growling with <em>need</em>. He stared pitifully up Eric, shirt still held up, bleeding wound still dripping, and Bim licked his lips again. But by now, the look in his eyes was <em>significantly </em>less human, resembling more a starved, wild animal.</p><p>The Actor laughed, standing. “No, that’s all you get for now. Maybe tomorrow, if you’re good.” Bim’s lips curled up in a snarl, a growl forming in the back of his throat, but the Actor ignored him, turning his back and holding his hands behind him. “Finish up feeding the rest, pet.” He glanced back at Bim. “You can ignore him. He had his meal.”</p><p>Eric lowered his shirt, pale and unsteady now as he returned to his cart on the other side of the room, trailing blood the whole way, and opened Silver’s cage. Bim didn’t notice, too busy sticking his hand through the bars to steadily gather the blood on his fingers and lick it up.</p><hr/><p>Another month passed. </p><p>Bim <em>wasn’t human</em> anymore, in no way but physical appearance. He was so <em>hungry</em>, and the Actor’s teasing ‘meals’ of chunks of flesh once every couple of days was making Bim <em>lose his mind</em>. He wasn’t just cutting from Eric. Bim had gotten pieces from most of the other egos by now, save the Host, and considering he never got something grey and rotting, never from Dark either. Bim was so lost in his own hunger, he didn’t <em>care </em>that he was being fed pieces of his family. He just cared that he was being <em>fed</em>. And he <em>wasn’t being fed enough</em>.</p><p>Bim was curled into a ball in the back of his cage, gnawing on his own arm. Not tearing, or eating, but biting hard enough to very much draw blood. Though with every drop of his own blood sliding down his throat, he bit a little harder, growling deep in his throat, and if it went any longer, he’d certainly be devouring his own flesh.</p><p>“Bim! Bim <em>please</em>, snap out of it!”</p><p>He ignored the cries of King, the cries of the others. He couldn’t hear them, too deep in his animalistic <em>hunger</em>. He’d never tasted himself before. He tasted <em>good</em>. He bit deeper, drawing more blood, digging his teeth deeper into his arm –</p><p>Bim yelped, letting go of his arm when a sharp kick was planted to his stomach. He snarled at the Actor, no recognition in his eyes, and he didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into the leg that kicked him, biting clean through the fabric of his pants, <em>moaning </em>at the taste of his blood. The Actor made a startled, pained noise, trying to shake Bim free, but Bim held <em>fast. </em>The Actor managed to kick him away, but that only assisted in Bim tearing free a decent chunk of his leg, something he quickly swallowed, spitting out the torn piece of fabric. The look in his eyes was <em>terrifying</em>, his pupils <em>huge</em> as he stared at the Actor’s bleeding leg.</p><p>He licked his lips, shifting his position, and made to <em>pounce</em>.</p><p>Only to meet the cage door as the Actor slammed it shut, swearing colorfully as he limped on his injured leg. Bim whined pitifully, gripping a bar with one hand and sticking his other arm through the bars, clawing at the air towards the the Actor, licking the blood off his chin.</p><p>The <em>glare </em>the Actor shot him was powerful enough that Bim – even in his hunger-crazed, <em>feral </em>state – shrunk back.</p><p>The Actor snapped his fingers, and the next thing Bim knew, a straitjacket was being wrapped around him, and a bit gag was being forced between his teeth. Bim <em>writhed</em>, snarling, animalistic sounds <em>no </em>human could make escaping him as he twisted on the cage floor, trying to break free of the jacket. </p><p>Whatever the Actor had initially been planning to do when he came into the room was forgotten as he limped out, slamming the grand double-doors of the ballroom shut in his wake.</p><hr/><p>Bim watched, limp on the floor of his cage, as Wilford and Dr. Iplier opened the doors of the cages one by one – except his. Watched as the Host vomited ink, smothering the mouthwatering scent of his blood that smothered the room. His eyes were black, swallowed whole by his pupils as he lay limp, weak from hunger, weak from fighting the straitjacket.</p><p>Though he perked up at the smell of fresh blood, eyes snapping to the entrance as Wilford dragged the Actor in by his hair.</p><p>The Actor was <em>laughing</em>, bleeding heavily from his nose, though apparently too dazed to even grip Wilford’s wrist to try and lighten the pressure from his hair. There was talking, and Dr. Iplier rushed out of the room after passing off the unconscious Host to Silver.</p><p>Wilford dragged the Actor over to Bim’s cage, stripping him of his ridiculous robe, leaving him naked.</p><p>He opened the door, kick the Actor unceremoniously inside.</p><p>He closed the door again before he snapped his fingers, and the straitjacket and gag disappeared.</p><p>Bim <em>pounced</em>.</p><p>The Actor still <em>laughed </em>as Bim devoured his flesh right off his bones, tearing into him like a wolf left to starve for the winter. He kept laughing even when Bim tore out his throat, blood filling the gaping hole and making the sound gurgle and blood drip out of the Actor’s mouth. Laughed as Bim gouged out his eyes, slurping up the squished flesh, gnawing through his cheeks. Somehow, he <em>kept </em>laughing as Bim ate through his chest, licking every last bit of blood off his exposed ribs before sticking his head through his ribcage, devouring his organs one by one.</p><p>He finally stopped once his heart was nothing but added gore on Bim’s face and hands.</p><p>But Bim <em>didn’t</em>.</p><p>Bim didn’t stop the Actor was nothing but a pile of red stained bones and a half-eaten head, and Bim made sure to lick over every bone again and again for any scraps.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally</em>, Bim was satisfied for the first time in <em>months</em>.</p><p>And with the Actor’s flesh heavy in his stomach, Bim curled up much like a cat and fell asleep, content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Silver's torture is next.</p><p>Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>